Ghost Portal
A ghost portal is a gateway between Earth and the Ghost Zone. Artificial Ghost Portals Fenton Ghost Portal The Fenton Ghost Portal is the most frequently seen portal in the show and is normally kept closed by a barrier across the front. It works, but one major flaw is that there's an "on" switch inside the portal. Thanks to this flaw, Danny accidentally activated the portal while standing inside it, fusing him with ectoplasm, and giving him ghost powers. One important note about the portal is that the Ecto-Filtrator must be replaced every 6 months, or the portal will overload and create a massive explosion. In "13 ," it is upgraded with the "Fenton Genetic Lock", which keeps the portal closed until one of the Fentons puts his or her thumb on the pad, unlocking it. However, this feature only lasted for that one episode, due to Johnny 13 's Shadow destroying the machine while chasing Danny. The Fenton Portal is also upgraded with a password for extra security measures. In "Phantom Planet," the portal is destroyed when Danny uses it to rid himself of his powers after being upstaged by Vlad's new anti-ghost team, the "Masters' Blasters". Other Ghost Portals *'Original Prototype': Jack and Maddie built an experimental version of the Ghost Portal during their college years (see "Bitter Reunions" or "Masters of All Time"), which resulted in Vlad Plasmius's ghost-powers (and his Ecto-Acne) when Jack accidentally used Diet Cola rather than the Ecto-Purifier Fluid. *'Vlad's Ghost Portal': Vlad Masters has his own Ghost Portal similar to the Fenton Ghost Portal. His house in Wisconsin is leveled when he forgets to change its Ecto-Filtrator. *'Maddie's Ghost Portal': In a alternate timeline in which Jack was infected with Ecto Acne instead of Vlad Masters Maddie instead married Vlad. Vlad forbid Maddie from ghost hunting though she did in secret and made a ghost portal. Seeing as that Maddie created a portal while Jack did not in the alternate timeline suggests that it was Maddie and not Jack that created the portal in the original timeline. *'Portal Creator': There is also a device the Fentons created that automatically generates a temporary ghost portal, which Johnny 13 stole while in the Fenton Lab and incorporated into his bike, using it to travel between the Earth and the Ghost Zone in "Lucky in Love." *'Temporary Ghost Portal: '' Dark Danny '''was able to create a ghost portal from his hand. *'Wulf's portals': Wulf is able to create natural ghost portals with his claws. *'ClockWorks Portals:' Clockwork can create portals in any were and in any time period/line. Natural Ghost Portals According to Frostbite and the Infi-map, there are numerous '''natural portals' between the Ghost Zone and the Earth that lead to random locations and time periods. Among those seen are: * The Bermuda Triangle * Prehistoric Earth * The House of a Little Boy in 1942 * Salem, Massachusetts (during the Salem Witchcraft Trials) * The Roman Empire * A Buddhist temple * Kitty Hawk, North Carolina in 1903 (when the Wright Brothers flew their first plane) * The rings of Saturn * Antarctica *Above the Nasty Burger restaurant Trivia *In some ways, some of the artificial Ghost Portals are similar to the Iris on Stargate SG-1. See also *List of Fenton Works products Category:Equipment Category:Ghost zone Category:Realms Category:Female Category:Males Category:Ghost powers